The invention relates to a device having a pivot lever.
Devices having a pivot lever are well known in the prior art. In the field of motor vehicles, for example, they are used in kinematic adjustment systems, such as a seat height adjustment device, a backrest inclination adjustment device, a seat inclination adjustment device, etc., or when the aim is to convert a linear movement into a rotational movement. Here, the pivot levers are, as a rule, configured as single-piece levers. This produces the disadvantage, however, that no direction-dependent torque transmission is possible, since every movement of the pivot lever is transmitted directly as a consequence of its single-piece configuration. This is unfavorable in many cases, however, if, for example, a torque transmission is desired only in one direction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device having a pivot lever, which device permits a direction-dependent torque transmission.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by way of a device having a pivot lever which has a first pivoting arm, a second pivoting arm and a joint which connects the two pivoting arms to one another. The two pivoting arms have end sides which lie opposite one another. Each end side is divided by way of the joint into two sections which are oriented at an obtuse angle with respect to one another.
As a consequence of the configuration according to the invention, any desired direction-dependent torque transmission can be realized depending on the configuration of the angle between the two sections.
According to one preferred development, the sections which lie opposite one another of the two pivoting arms run parallel to one another on a first side of the joint, whereas the sections which lie opposite one another of the two pivoting arms enclose a clearance angle between them on a second side of the joint. This leads to a pivoting movement of the first pivoting arm in a first direction being transmitted directly to the second pivoting arm, whereas a pivoting movement of the first pivoting arm in a second direction which is opposed to the first direction is transmitted to the second pivoting arm only after the clearance angle is overcome. Depending on the magnitude of the clearance angle, a situation can therefore be achieved where a torque or a pivoting movement of the first pivoting arm is transmitted to the second pivoting arm only in a delayed manner or else not at all.
According to one alternative embodiment, the sections which lie opposite one another of the two pivoting arms enclose a clearance angle between them on both sides of the joint. This arrangement leads to a pivoting movement of the first pivoting arm in the first direction being transmitted only in a delayed manner to the second pivoting arm, whereas, in the case of a pivoting movement of the first pivoting arm in the second direction, the torque is transmitted to the second pivoting arm in a delayed manner or else not at all, depending on the magnitude of the clearance angle.
The first pivoting arm is advantageously connected to a linearly guided pull handle at its end which faces away from the joint. The second pivoting arm is preferably fastened to a rotational axis at its end which faces away from the joint. Here, a linear movement of the pull handle advantageously brings about a pivoting movement at least of the first pivoting arm. It is possible with the aid of said arrangement to transfer a linear movement of the pull handle into a rotational movement of the pivot lever and/or the pivot axis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.